The invention relates to a process for splicing the ends of two double yarn components during a piecing operation at a spinning unit of the type, which spins two yarn components, which components are guided together to form the double yarn and, as the double yarn, are wound onto a spool package which serves as a feeding package for twisting.
An object of the invention is to develop, in this type of a process, the spliced connection in such a manner that it is not noticeable in the future twisted yarn; i.e., that, it impairs the appearance and the strength as little as possible in the future twisted yarn.
According to a first preferred embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the ends to be spliced are prepared such that the spliced point is a thin point.
In this embodiment, an increased strength is not achieved in the area of the spliced point before the twisting, specifically since, during the twisting, an increased amount of twist enters into this thin point and increases the strength there.
In another embodiment, it is provided that the spliced double yarn is subsequently fastened pneumatically in the area of the spliced point. In this case, the double yarn obtains an increased strength in the area of the spliced point even before the twisting.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that, during the splicing of the ends of the double yarn, a spliced connection is produced with at least one moderately long, tail-like yarn end, after which the yarn end is wound around the double yarn. This winding-around may take place particularly intensively by means of an additional pneumatic device, particularly by means of a pneumatic false-twisting nozzle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.